Rain and Leather
by tardism
Summary: Rose is taking a shower when her Doctor, the 9th Doctor, stumbles in... Enjoy x


_Matilda Stuckey Howard_

Rain and Leather

The water rained down on me, and for a moment I completely and utterly lost track of myself. Really, I could have been moved anywhere and I wouldn't have noticed. But I was in the TARDIS, in one of its many bathrooms. The one with its own microwave. This one had the best shower; a small array of buttons controlled the temperature and the smell of the water. I could even make it rain bubbles if it suited me.

Travelling with the Doctor was amazing and breath-taking, but the monster chasing left you constantly weary and sweat-soaked. It was nice for once to take a break from it all and hide away in here, alone.

_I wonder where the Doctor showers?_

There goes my mind again, wondering to places it shouldn't. I mentally scold myself and look down at my feet, letting the water rush over my head. If I listen carefully, I can hear my heart beat.

It's funny, I could be anywhere in time and space right now, and all I can think of is sex. I blame my humanness.

_What does he look like naked?_

Stop it!

Maybe the shower wasn't such a good idea after all. Too much time with your thoughts is never good. But the water is so warm and I'm not ready to leave yet.

What's Mickey up to, I wonder. Did he go to work today? What day is it for him? Technically, as I could be anywhere in time, it's all of his days at once, or something like that. The Doctor keeps trying to explain, but I can't get my head round it. Instead I let his words wash around me like music and nod my head when appropriate. It's easier that way.

There's a sudden creek from outside the shower's clouded glass walls. What was it? My mind jumps to the worst conclusion – that some bug-eyed thing with twelve arms has bumbled its way through the TARDIS doors and has come to eat my brains or something.

I glance about the shower desperately, looking for weapons. Nothing other than my Herbal Essences bottle.

Maybe I should peak around the door, check what it is before making any hasty attacks. Suddenly I'm acutely aware of my own nakedness. I feel bare and cold even though I'm being blanketed in warm water.

Slowly, nervously, I push open the door, placing both puckered hands on the cool glass. I push it so that it's barely an inch open. I peer out.

It's the Doctor, standing over by the microwave, arms folded. His expression is solemn, as it usually is when he thinks no one's watching.

My heart races and I shut the door.

He obviously doesn't know I'm in here, he probably can't hear the water over his own thoughts. He's just here for the microwave.

I manage to slow my breathing a bit and regain feeling in my legs.

What should I do?

Then I know. It's a snap decision, but I know it's the right one. I mean this was bound to happen. Especially because I plan on being with him forever.

Breathe. Just breathe deep.

I open the door. Wide. And step out onto the bathroom floor.

He's still there, by the microwave, arms still folded. Only now he's gaping at me. Seriously, his mouth is open and hanging.

But only for a moment.

He looks down, away from me. I think he's angry at himself, or ashamed for looking.

"Rose, I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave." And like that he starts heading for the door.

"Wait." the word leaves my lips too loud. I sound desperate and whiney and I'm not sure what's going to happen next.

The word hangs and he turns around. He looks up at me, before remembering I'm naked and ducks his head down again.

We stand there for a moment. Silent.

The water runs icy down my back, goose pimples tickle up my arms and legs. My nipples are firm with the cold and the tension. My heart won't stop pounding.

I take a slow step forward, then another. I stop when I'm parallel with him.

"Doctor, look at me."

And he does, his eyes wide and full of soul. He looks me up and down as if I'm the first dawn and he's the first man and he can't quite believe what's going on. He meets my gaze.

"Rose. Rose I can't. It's not right."

"What's not right?" I don't know what he's getting at.

"It's me. I'm too... too old. You know what that means?" his accents driving me over the edge.

"That it's been a while."

And I cross to him and we kiss.

Its smooth and beautiful, his lips strong against mine. He's reluctant, but then, gradually, he begins to kiss me back. Slowly at first, ever so gently. Then some sort of hunger kicks in. My body fizzes with excitement and my stomach soars.

_He wants me. He really wants me._

It's like kissing a firework or something – everything's so bright and scorching hot. Firecrackers going off on my lips, a catherine wheel in my throat.

We break for air, gasping, his face so close to mine.

"Rose." he mutters into my collar bone.

I'm lost in my want for him. In my need for him.

"Doctor."

And then we kiss again. I press right up to him, me all flesh and him all denim and leather. His rough hands are splayed on the small of my back, I loop my bare arms around his neck. My pulse is racing through the roof at his touch.

He smells like rich wine and smoke and pencil shavings.

I want him so bad.

His leather jacket hits the floor and I suddenly realise that I'm undressing him. Then his t-shirt. We have to break apart so he can get it over his head. His belt clatters to the floor. I go to unzip his jeans but before I can he grabs the very tops of my thighs and pulls me up, so I'm resting on him hips. He cradles me as I wrap my legs round him. My breasts press up again his bare torso. He's hard, I can feel him through the denim against my crotch.

He presses my back against a wall and kisses me with such ferocity that it makes every inch of me prickle with adrenaline.

Doctor.

My Doctor.

He kicks away his own jeans. Then we're naked together. He's so warm, his skin clinging to mine as we melt into one another.

I have no idea what he's thinking. His hands slide over my belly and up my rib cage, his fingers caressing the edges of my boobs. All I really want is a good view of him naked, but that would mean standing up. His erection presses against my lower hip.

Then he's in me. I gasp at the size of him, digging down and reaching through. All the hairs on my body stand on end. His hip bones grind against mine as he thrusts.

Involuntarily, he lets loose a little moan that makes my insides open and my outsides purr. I want him to come and come hard. Because we both need this. We both need this badly.

He presses me harder against the wall as we reach climax. Everything speeds up and slows down at the same time. This pleasure is all I know and grips my every nerve. I claw at his back, clinging to him, feeling his spine under his taunt net of skin.

His breath is hot on my skin as we climb. And climb.

Higher and higher as the waves of dopamine hit us again and again.

Orgasm rips through me, I tip my head back to moan. He gasps into my chest.

All I need and all I want is this moment to stretch out and on forever.

But it doesn't.

Instead he releases me and we slide to the floor in a sweaty mess. His eyes are wide as if he still can't believe he just lived through that.

"That was fantastic." he says quietly in between breaths.

I'm not done yet though. With one hand on his chest, I push him roughly to the ground. I see him, all of him. And I like what I see.

I straddle him, he's still hard. My blonde hair hangs over my face as I look down at him. Down into those blue confused eyes. He lets out this little sexy smile as I push him into me.

This time the climax is faster and he is louder. We don't kiss, it's just raw sex from the origins of time.

Orgasm heats me once more, and together we sizzle like solar flares. This time I scream and it echoes.

When it's over, the Doctor grabs my hips and pulls me down so we're lying side by side, separated again.

I drape an arm over his back and he holds my face as we share a last deep kiss.

Then we smile at each other like fools, both unsure of what to do next.

Bam!

Something smashes into the TARDIS and the tremors tear us apart. I give a pre-emptive cry. The Doctor doesn't look concerned. In fact, he grins.

"What?"

"We've landed. Middle of the asteroid belt. All the shooting stars to last you a lifetime."

"Well we'd better go and take a look."

We stand I begin to walk out of the room, when he calls after me.

"Hey, don't you want any clothes on?"

I scoop his leather jacket up and wrap it round me.

"God, Rose Tyler, you are sexy."

I lick my edges of my teeth, then turn and saunter out, knowing he'll follow me.


End file.
